Changing fate
by The Seer- Time Lady
Summary: Tsuki is the new girl at the school. Tohru quickly gains her trust and they start having fun together. What the Sohma's didn't know was... her presence is going to change their fates. Maybe for the better... maybe for the worse. Link to the sequel: /s/8472888/1/What-happened-Sequel-to-Changing-Fate
1. Chapter 1

"Kyo, Yuki! Let's go! Today is the resistance run. We can't be late!" Tohru was in the main room. Yuki and Kyo were in the kitchen with Shigure.  
"I'm not going to that stupid race! I'm stayin' here." Kyo called from the kitchen. "I don't intend on Hatsuharu tripping me again."  
"I guess I could come, Miss Honda. But, I'm not promising that I will run."

**Ever since that incident when Yuki had broken up with me, he had been depressed. I have too, but I never show it. He thought I have cheated on him with Kyo. That's not true at all. I was sick that day, and I was sleeping. I had no control over what anyone was doing! I explained that to him, but he wouldn't believe me. Shigure doesn't even talk to me any more. He also makes his own food instead of eating mine. Kyo seems to be acting weird around me and I don't know why. I think my life here is coming to an end.**

Yuki walked into the main room. He was really upset.  
Tohru looked at him with such concern. "Do you have all of your things?"  
He nodded slowly, and sadly. But, other than that, he ignored everything she said and done.

**What am I going to do to about this? He will still talk to me, but he often yells. This has made me really upset. I need to fix this. But, how? I'm only one person.**

The two slowly walked out of the house. They were both upset now. Every time Tohru would speak, he would turn his head the other way and ignore her. He was hurting her feelings, but was not intending to.

...

Tsuki walked into her sad, empty room. Her room was the only room (other than the bathroom and kitchen) in her house. Inside her room was a beat up mattress and a bird cage. In the bird cage was her beloved pet bird.

Tsuki Ibuki was a blonde haired girl with bluish purple eyes. Unlike most blondes, she was actually intelligent.

Today was her first day of high school. It was the first day her of senior year to be exact. She had never attended high school before this.

"Goodbye boy. I have to go now." She said as she opened the parrot's cage and petted him on the beak.

She slowly closed the cage and the bird said "Goodbye." as she left the room.

**I am going to school in the middle of the year. I hope my presence won't prove awkward. Still, I can't help but be afraid that my breathing will act up. I have no inhaler, so I guess maybe someone else will have one.**

Tsuki grabbed her bag from the floor outside of her door, and started to walk down the street to school.

...

Tohru and Yuki had arrived at their school just in time to hear the warning bell. The two parted ways and went to their separate classes. Tohru walked inside hers and sat down at her seat that was in the back of the room. She glanced at the seat next to her and noticed that there was a girl sitting there.

**Is she new? Or has she been here all year and have never noticed her?**

Tohru's head became light and she thought she had blacked out. She was suddenly somewhere outside and the supposed new girl was with Yuki. Whatever was happening she couldn't see clearly, because it was blurry.

She suddenly came back to reality and noticed that the bell had rung and the teacher had just entered the room.  
"Okay class. We have a new student today." He said as he slammed his briefcase on the desk. He made eye contact with Tohru and then began to speak again. "There she is." He said as he pointed in the back corner of the room beside the window. "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

Tsuki glared at the teacher and then said her name loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Very well, then. Anyways, let's talk about the route you will be taking for the run today."

Tsuki sighed and stared outside of the window.  
Torhu lightly nudged the girl next to her. Tsuki quickly turned around with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What do you want, pest!" Tohru shrunk back a little, out of fear.  
"Sorry.I just wanted to know if you wanted to run with me." She said in a squeaky voice.  
"No!" She said, raising her voice slightly.  
"You don't have to run, you can just walk!"  
Tsuki started to get red. "Why would I associate with a pest like you?"  
"I'm sorry!"

Tohru started to get dizzy again. She guessed that she was taken to the same place as before. This time, it was clear and detailed. Tsuki and Yuki were lying on the ground, gasping for air. Tohru assumed that it was an asthma attack.

"You'd better be sorry." She turned and laid her head on her arms.  
Tohru remembered her vision and hoped to prevent it. "If you intend to run, then take an inhaler."

Tsuki picked up her head and her expression turned to astonishment as she turned her head around. "How do you know about my breathing problems?"  
"Uh, well I actually saw it in a dream."  
"A dream you say? It seems you know much about me. Maybe you would understand what I have been through. You know, I'm an orphan. But, you probably don't care." Tsuki said. Tohru could tell that she was starting to gain her trust.  
"I am orphaned too. Maybe we have much in common!"  
"How do you live on your own?"  
"Well, I live with three other people. They are all guys. I am the one who supports them." She said awkwardly.  
"I live by myself. It's just me and my parrot."  
"You live on your own? Maybe you should come live with me! Shigure would let you if I asked him." Tohru asked.  
"Okay students, get changed into your gym clothes for the run." The teacher announced.  
"As long as my parrot is allowed to come, then I'm coming too." Tsuki laughed as they both walked to the locker room. Tohru smiled because she just found the key to a nearly impossible heart.

...

Yuki had cut class and he was sitting in the boy's locker room. He pulled up his sweatpants and walked out of the room. He was going to try to run, but he didn't know if he would be able to go on. Yuki pushed on the door that led outside. Then he heard a sudden voice that made him almost jump out of his skin. He accidentally slammed the door on his foot.

"Hey Yuki, how ya been? You okay?"

Yuki turned around to see Haru.

"Oh you know, still upset that I was used. She cheated on me for no reason. I guess no girl can be trusted." He said sadly.  
Haru looked at Yuki with concern. "You know that is not true! Take Tohru for example. Would she do that?"  
"You idiot, she was the one who cheated! I saw her in bed and lying down with Yuki. Then she made up some lies."  
"I am sincerely sorry for whatever happened, but I am sure that it was not what you thought it was."  
"I don't care. Now she can love that stupid cat. I don't give a shit." He said as he stormed outside.

Haru face palmed himself and then went outside to sit in a tree to keep an eye on Yuki.

...

"Hey Tsuki I have a question."  
"Yes?" she said as she pulled up her green gym shorts over her bottom.  
"Do you think you would like to meet my friends before the run?"

Tsuki looked at Tohru nervously. 'I-I guess I could. As long as they aren't mean. I hate those kinds of people. Always thinking they can be mean to anyone and do what they want."  
"My friends are nothing like that. I promise." She said nicely.  
"I hope you are right." Tsuki said as she sat down on the bench in the locker room.

Tohru finished putting on her shorts and Tsuki stood up, then they both headed outside to warm up for the run.

When they got outside, Tohru noticed Yuki sitting on a bench in the corner of the garden. She started walking towards him and Tsuki followed closely behind. As they got closer, Tsuki's heart began to race and when they reached him, she hid behind Tohru. She peered over Tohru's shoulder.

"It's okay. He is only a friend. He is completely harmless and will never hurt you no matter what."  
"So that's why you cheated? Because I was harmless and would not hurt you! You are just ridiculous. Why don't you just go die in a hole." He said, not caring what her reaction was.  
"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" she yelled and ran away crying. Yuki turned around and crossed his arms.

Tsuki stood there, frozen in place. She could not move from her spot. Was she afraid of this person? No. He was no normal person. But, Tsuki just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I feel bad for what happened." It took a lot of courage to speak to this person.  
Yuki turned around and saw the blonde girl in the red outfit. "I suppose you are a friend of Tohru's." he said.  
It was hard for Tsuki to muster up the courage to speak anymore. But, she managed to do it. "Y-yes I am her friend." She whimpered and cowered. "Don't hurt me!"  
He took a few seconds to laugh at her. "No need to be nervous. As Tohru said, I will not hurt you."

She did trust this person, but was still very afraid. Nothing he said made her feel any better.  
"Here, why don't you sit here next to me?" He said as he patted the bench.

...

Tohru ran inside the school and hid in the locker room. She hugged her knees and tears fell down off of her eyes. Her crying must have been loud, because Momiji came inside the locker room.

"Are you okay? Did Yuki hurt you?" He said while wiping her tears off of her face.

"Yes. But, it's fine. I probably deserved it."

"No you don't deserve anything bad. Don't ever believe that."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. Maybe I can still repair our friendship. Maybe he won't hate me anymore.."

"Just keep believing in yourself." He left Tohru alone in the room.

**My life is so hard. I sometimes wish I was someone else. None of the Sohmas deserve me around. Tsuki is new and I bet Yuki has already warmed up to her. She is lucky…..Maybe I should run out my problems. Just keep running and never stop. It beats sitting here..**

Tohru slowly got up and stumbled forward. She was depressed and needed to vent the depression somehow. Maybe running the race would help. She pondered this for a moment, and then went outside so she wouldn't miss the race.

...

Tsuki was happily talking to Yuki about some random stuff. Yuki was completely unaware that Kyo had arrived at school and was standing behind them.

"Hey new girl, hey." He said over and over as he poked Tsuki on the shoulder. Her attention was on Yuki. They were talking about something that seemed to poke at her interests. "HEY ARE YOU JUST GONNA IGNORE ME!"

Tsuki calmly turned around. "What do you want, stupid!"

"WHO IS YOU CALLIN' STUPID? YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT RAT! I BET YOU ARE A WEAKLING JUST LIKE HIM!"

Still calm, she stood up and Kyo prepared for a possible fight. She swiftly and accurately sung her left arm, hit him on the chest, and knocked him over. "I guess now we see who's a weakling and who's not." She said and sat back down to talk to Yuki.

"What are you doing here, Kyo? I thought you stayed home." Yuki said with an annoyed tone.

"That stupid dog would not leave me alone!"

"No reason to be mean to her over it." He said as he pointed to Tsuki.

But Kyo wasn't finished arguing with her. He picked her up by the collar and lifted her up off of her feet. She stared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Tsuki swung her leg and kicked him in the balls. He dropped her and started yelling out in pain. She was about to punch him in the face when she heard a yell.

"Hey, stop!" A boy that was sitting in a tree came over and stood between Kyo and Tsuki. "Don't fight in school! It's dangerous!"

"He started it. I had to end it."

"It's still not good to do that!" he said firmly.

"Yea, I know."

"Alright, students gather around! It's time to start the race. Racers get in position!" the announcer said.

All of the racers lined up on the starting line and were ready to run.

"Hey, babe. The name is Hatsuharu. You can call me Haru if you wish. Wanna race me and Yuki?" he was Black Haru now and he was itching for a race.

"The name is Tsuki and sure. Just be prepared to lose." She said confidently.

"I wouldn't mind a race right now." Yuki said quietly.

"Alright then guys! Get ready, loosers." Haru said, teasing the other two.

The starter pistol fired and they all took off running. The three were going at the same speed. Tsuki thought that she needed to take her speed to the next level. She smiled deviously and ran on ahead of the two boys. It took a lot of effort for her to go that fast. She had never gone that fast in her entire life.

Yuki moved his feet faster and faster to catch up with the girl. Soon he became far ahead of Haru and could even see Tsuki. He was closing in on her.

She looked back astonished. "You are fast!" Then she suddenly stopped.

Yuki stopped just before he smashed into her. "What's wrong?"

Tsuki walked shakily over to him and tripped, sending them both falling down the hill. Then they both started gasping for air.

An asthma attack.

"Where is Haru when you need him?" Yuki said in between breaths. He looked over at Tsuki, who was less than 6 feet away, and noticed that she could not last much longer. He started to panic. He never had to deal with someone else who had asthma. What did he have to do?

Before Yuki knew it, he had passed out. Tsuki had passed out as well.

When he woke up, Haru was carrying him and Tsuki to Shigure's house. It was not long before Yuki slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki woke up in an unfamiliar room. Hers had a birdcage, that held her beloved bird. This one didn't. Where was she? Her memory was foggy. The only thing she remembers doing was chatting with a boy she had met that day.

She got out of the bed she was in and walked over to the sliding doors; opening them and walking out of the room. She rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs of the weird house.

"Hey, there's the sleepy head!" said an unfamiliar voice.

The teen put on a confused face as a grown man came up behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and screamed.

"Don't hurt me!" she said, afraid of this person.

The man chuckled. "I am Yuki's cousin. No need to be frightened. Tohru told me all about what you are going through, and I wanted you and your parrot to move in."

When the mysterious man mentioned her parrot being allowed to stay, she accepted his request with no questions asked.

"You seemed to accept rather quickly. Is there any particular reason why?"

"I just really love my parrot and I cannot imagine life without him. It would be cruel to leave him alone like that." she said politely.

The man looked embarrassed for a second. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shigure. And...uh...can you please tell Tohru that I am very sorry about what has happened lately. Tell her that Kyo confessed to me..She is in her room."

"It's the least I can do to repay you. Sorry to ask this but, where is my parrot?" Tsuki said awkwardly.

"Kyo is picking up all your things from your house. Don't ask how we figured out which one it was. We have our ways." He said mysteriously.

"Where is Tohru's room?'

Shigure pointed down the hall. "It's down there to the right."

Tsuki cautiously walked down the hall to the right. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tohru called.

She walked in and sat down on the bed next to Tohru.

Tohru was laying down with her pillow on her head.

They sat awkwardly for a few minutes until Tsuki finally spoke.

"Shigure says he is sorry..."

"For what?" she mumbled from under the pillow.

"He said someone named Kyo confessed about something he did, and Shigure feels really bad about it."

"It's not his fault. It's mine for being sick that day.." she said softly.

"No its not! Why do you always blame yourself for everything! Not everything is your fault you know!"

Tohru picked her head up from astonishment from her friend's sudden outburst. Tsuki stomped Tohru's room and went into her own.

Shigure came into her room quietly.

"So I guess the talk with Tohru didn't go so well then, huh?" he said

"No it didn't! She is stubborn as fuck! How do you guys put up with her?" she said angrily. Tsuki was obviously in a terrible mood today.

"Well, maybe its because we care about her so much, that we don't get annoyed. Well, Kyo sometimes does, but not often."

...

"Ugh! Why the hell won't this bird cage move!" Kyo was at Tsuki's house and he was gathering her things. He was trying to move the bird cage, but it wouldn't budge.

What he didn't know is that the wheels were locked...

"I'm just gonna go grab the other stuff first."

**I don't know why Shigure is making me to this crap.**

He sighed as he took a big suitcase and began to fill it with Tsuki's things.

...

Tsuki was lying on her bed with Shigure sitting next to her.

"I am really worried about my parrot."

"Why? Kyo is under direct orders to take good care of him."

"Yea but the wheels on his cage are locked, and Kyo is too stupid for his own good."

Shigure laughed at her statement. "Do you want me to take you down there to check on him?"

"Well...as long as it's not too much trouble." she said as she stood up and stretched.

"No trouble at all. I think I am beginning to like you."

Tsuki smiled nervously as Shigure began to grin awkwardly. Shigure stood up and opened the door to leave. Yuki was standing outside.

"Dog, we need to have a word." he said with a slight attitude.

"Of course." He looked back at Tsuki. "Please excuse us for a moment."

Tsuki nodded and Shigure closed the door...

...

"Do you know how dangerous it is to have her living here?" Yuki said in a hushed tone.

"Oh I know what the risks are. But I am just going to go ahead and tell her." he said in his normal tone.

"What!" he shouted.

"I can tell that she is a sweet young girl. She seems to be much like you in many ways. Did you know that she hates Kyo as much as you hate him?" he said proudly.

"I don't care! She may act like me, but she is not to be trusted with our secret! One girl is plenty, but two is way too much!"

"Listen to me. This is my house, and you have to live under my authority! If you don't like it, then leave."

"I have no where to go." he mumbled.

When Shigure came back inside Tsuki's room, he found her crying.

"So...you heard our conversation?"

"Only when Yuki was yelling..." Tsuki wiped her tears off of her face with her right hand.

"Don't worry. Yuki is a little cranky right now. Now let's go so we can check on Kyo before he does something stupid."

Tsuki happily nodded and they both left with Yuki glaring at them.

On the way, Shigure was trying to figure out a way that he could tell Tsuki about the curse. But, he wasn't sure how, or when to do it.

Tsuki merrily skipped while Shigure just walked; smiling at the happy-go-lucky girl.

When they got there, Kyo wasn't doing much. He was just sitting on the porch and eating food. Once he noticed the two standing there, he stood up nervously. He knew Tsuki would be disappointed with his stupidity.

The first thing she said to him was, "Where is my bird?"

"I can't get the damn cage to move! It won't budge!"

"That's because the wheels lock, stupid!" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh..."

"Just forget it. I will get him by myself." she said as she went inside.

She walked inside her room.

"Hi sweet boy. Did that idiot bother you?"

He quietly meowed as she unlocked the wheels to the cage.

...

"Are you really going to tell her?"

"Yes." he said confidently.

"Why?"

"Because I believe she is 'the chosen one'."

"That's a bunch of hooey. The legend isn't real. If it was, we wouldn't be stuck like this."

"That's what you think, Kyo..."

"Whatever dumb dog."

Tsuki came outside and was effortlessly pushing the cage. She carefully pushed it down the ramp that connected to her porch. The bird squawked and said, "Danger, danger!"

"It's okay, boy. We are going to live somewhere better, and were you could be taken care of everyday."

"Why does she care about that dumb ass bird?" he whispered to Shigure.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself." Shigure whispered back.

Kyo glared at him. "Tsuki!" he called.

"I'm right here, ya know. No need to yell." she was a few feet in front of him.

"Why do you care so much about that dumb ass bird? He is useless."

"That's not true!" the bird said.

Kyo prepared for a fight. But, Tsuki just started to cry.

"He was my...only friend. He would always listen to me, and for once in my life it made me feel loved! He is the sweetest parrot that you could...hope...to have! I just wish that he and I could stay together forever!" she cried louder as she said the last sentence.

Shigure couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor teen. Kyo couldn't care less.

"You are such a cry baby. I had no friends all my life and you don't see me crying about it!"

Tsuki stopped crying and turned a bright red.

She was angry.

"Don't you understand? I have been orphaned...and BULLIED for my entire life! Now you can't tell me that you life is tougher!"

Shigure spoke up. "Actually Tsuki. This is the perfect time to tell you something important..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So...I guess maybe your lives are harder than mine...I'm sorry." Tsuki hung her head low.

"It's okay, you don't have to put yourself down just because you didn't know." he said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just get home so we can eat. I'm starved!" Kyo said hungrily

Shigure looked over at Kyo. "That's a great idea Kyo." He turned back to Tsuki. "Do you know how to cook by any chance?"

She smiled. "Oh yes! I cook when I have the chance when I am at my old home."

"Well uh... do you thi-" Shigure started.

"Can you make us food from now on?" Kyo interrupted.

"As long as I don't have to eat leeks, then I will do it! Leeks are completely disgusting!"

Kyo looked astonished. He had never met anyone that hated leeks before. "You hate them too?"

Tsuki nodded. "Of course. When I first tried one, I gagged!"

Kyo put his hand on her shoulder. "I think we could be good friends."

They all smiled and laughed as they carried everything home.

...

Tohru was sitting in her room with her face covered up. It was obvious that she had been crying.

**Why am I such an idiot? My dear friend, Tsuki, hates me now. Maybe I should just change my personality...**

There was a sudden knock at the door that interrupted Tohru's thoughts. Yuki walked in.

Tohru looked up at him with red eyes. "Yes?"

"Why does there have to be another girl in this house?"

"It's because Shigure wanted her here."

"And why did he?"

"Why don't you go ask him your damn self!"

Tohru put her head back onto her pillow.

Yuki was taken aback from her sudden change in attitude.

"Sorry to have bothered you then..." he said insincerely as he left Tohru's room and went into his.

...

The three friends had taken five minutes to get home.

When they arrived, they picked up the heavy birdcage and carried it up the few steps that led to the main room.

They rolled it over to the stairs and they all sighed.

"This is going to be hell to do." Tsuki said.

Shigure and Kyo nodded at her statement.

But, despite the amount of stairs, the three carried the cage up to Tsuki's new room.

They carefully slid the cage through the small door.

"Thank you soo much for helping me!"

"Don't mention it, dear. We were happy to help. Weren't we Kyo?" He said while elbowing Kyo

"Uhhh...sure. Anytime." he said dully.

Tsuki smiled. "What time is it so I know when to cook?"

"Five O'clock." A voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Yuki standing there.

"Oh, okay. I will begin dinner now..." she said as Yuki menacingly stared her down. She slowly went down the stairs and the others were left to talk.

...

"Shigure. Why have you welcomed her into this home AND told her the curse?" Yuki demanded to know.

"Because she is the chosen one! She will put an end to this!"

"That's a load of crap and you know it!"

"I know its not! Just get to know her more before getting pissed at me!"

"All girls are the same... There is nothing to learn about."

"NO they aren't! I wish you would just give her a chance..."

"Fine. But if I end up regretting it, you are dead!"

Shigure smiled as they all went downstairs together...


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday. Tsuki woke up early to take a run through Shigure's property. Her parrot was so well trained, that she brought him along with her. He flew alongside her as she ran.

After about ten minutes or so, they both became tired. Tsuki decided that it was time to head back.

She held the bird in her arms as she walked back to the house.

When she got back inside, she noticed Shigure there. He didn't look happy.

"What's wrong Shigure?"

"You have to take it easy with your asthma! What if you have an asthma attack and we aren't there!"

Tsuki reached into her right pants pocket with her left hand and pulled out an inhaler.

"See? I will be fine. I keep it with me all the time. No need to worry!"

"Well, okay." he said. "Make sure your bird doesn't escape when you two are running."

"I don't have to worry, silly. He is a good boy and he listens to me! There is no way he would try to escape!"

"If you say so..."

The girl grinned. "Whistle three times." she commanded.

Shigure did as he was told. The bird flew out of Tsuki's hand and landed in Shigure's. The bird looked at him curiously and meowed before he nuzzled his hand.

"I guess there is nothing to worry about then."

Tsuki whistled once and the bird returned to her hands.

"Cage." she commanded nicely. The bird flew up the stairs and into her room. "Now let me go make breakfast. I'm starving!"

Shigure smiled and headed up the stairs as she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Upstairs, the bird had gotten into its cage and closed it by himself. Yuki was sitting on the ground by the birdcage, appalled by the bird's intelligence.

"What are you?" he asked curiously. Yuki wasn't sure if the parrot was real or not, but he was going to find out one way or another! In his opinion, animals could not be this smart!

The bird just simply raised his wings in response.

"I see what you are doing! You know that I know you aren't real! That's why you are playing dumb!" Yuki concluded with confidence.

It made a strange noise, then got onto its bowl to eat.

Yuki heard a noise and turned around to see Shigure at the door, laughing at how stupid he was acting.

"I see that the bird is smarter than you!" he said, half joking and half serious.

"Can it dog. I know that this bird isn't real." he said while leaving the room.

Shigure left the room and went downstairs to check on Tsuki's progress.

...

After the three had eaten breakfast, Tsuki made a special breakfast for Tohru to eat.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door with her free hand.

"Come in." Tohru said, barely audible.

Tsuki opened the door and went inside.

"Here. I brought you a special breakfast. Theses here are my famous eggs!" she said before placing the plate on the bed.

They were called "famous eggs" because anyone who has tried them has wanted more and more.

Yes, they were that good.

"Thanks." she said as she picked up the plate and took a bite of the eggs.

Her eyes twinkled as she ate.

"Good, huh?"

Tohru nodded.

"This is even better than I can make!" she said sincerely.

"Thank you." she said before bowing and leaving the room.

...

It was Monday. The weekend went by fast! Tsuki spent all of her free time reading Shakespeare and other stories.

Tohru stayed home from school because of some mysterious unknown reason.

That day, Tsuki applied for all of her classes. Shortly after nine, she received her schedule.

She missed her first period, Algebra, but at least she was able to go to drama next.

Tsuki walked into the gym to find Yuki there too. Maybe it was fate that they be in this class together.

As she drew closer, she could tell that Yuki looked mad.

When she got close enough, she could hear him complaining about something.

"I forgot that today was the play! Tohru isn't here to play Juliet!"

Juliet.

That was a character in one of William Shakespeare's plays.

Tsuki knew all of Juliet's lines.

"Uuum Yuki?" she said nervously.

"What?"

"I know all of Juliet's lines. Maybe I could...be her? If you want that is.."

"Alright fine. But we should practice first."

Yuki and Tsuki both got into costume, then stood at their positions on the stage.

_Wow! He looks really handsome as Romeo! _Tsuki thought to herself.

_She looks pretty cute as Juliet I guess. _he thought

They went through all of scene one and part of scene two before it was time to start the show..

**"...But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun..."**

At the end of the performance, all of the actors bowed and the audience clapped.

The curtain closed.

Tsuki's first play had been nerve wracking, but nonetheless had been a success.

Suddenly something didn't seem right and she had a constricting feeling in her chest.

Her breathing was getting thin. She panicked and reached into her right pocket, her inhaler wasn't there.

"Yuuukii..." she just managed to choke out.

He noticed her attack and his heart began to race. Yuki frantically looked around for her inhaler.

He looked backstage and came back just in time for her to breathe it in without having too much panic.

She breathed in the medicine that came out and her breathing returned to normal.

"That was close!" he said after exhaling.

_Yuki seems to be relieved. Does he like me or is he just playing my emotions. But, I'm not even sure if I like him!_

The day went by fast!

During lunch it had begun to snow.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tsuki were happily walking home in the snowy weather.

Both Kyo and Yuki left her wondering if they had feelings for her. She wasn't even sure that she cared for them in 'that way'.

When they got home, they all sat don to watch television.

Yuki was flipping through the channels when he saw the weather channel. He decided to check the weather.

The weatherman told of a blizzard making its way towards their area. Power outages were expected.

Tsuki pressed her face up against the glass and looked outside at the winter wonderland. It really looked beautiful, but the snow was coming down fast! Perhaps the blizzard had already started?

As she turned her attention back to the television, the lights began to flicker.

Yuki grabbed a flashlight from off of the television just as the lights went out.

Tsuki loved the dark! At her old home she would often sleep during the day so that she could enjoy the night. Now that she had school, she had gotten back into the routine of sleeping at night.

A few seconds after the power outage, Shigure walked in with bags of groceries.

"Looks like we won't be cooking tonight!"

Tsuki suddenly became very tired.

She yawned.

"Maybe I should take a nap..." she said while yawning.

The boys watched her as she went upstairs.

When she got into her room, she shivered. For some reason, her room was always the coldest in the whole house.

Tsuki knew that her bird was not used to cold weather, so she took her blanket and covered up the birdcage.

Now she was going to be freezing.

She didn't care. Her bird was the most important thing in her life.

The exhausted girl layed down on her bed and instantly fell asleep...

...

A few days passed and school had been cancelled. But no one has found out about the temperature in Tsuki's room.

She had become sick because she had stayed in her room almost all day. Again, no one found out.

Well, not until she started coughing loudly.

Her coughs could be heard through the whole house. That made Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure worried. No one has seen Tohru since Monday.

On Friday night, Shigure decided to send the other two up to Tsuki's room despite the warnings taped to her door.

When the two opened her door, they were surprised to see her lying on her back and shivering. He blanket covered the birdcage, keeping him warm and leaving Tsuki freezing.

"What are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself!" Yuki said, obviously worried.

"My bird isn't used to the cold so I put my blanket over him. And I didn't want to bother you.." she said, her teeth chattering.

"Who the hell cares about that bird! We care about YOU the most. Your safety is our top priority." Kyo suddenly said.

Tsuki blushed.

_He must really like me!_

Not thinking, Kyo suddenly laid down on Tsuki's left side.

"Lay on my right arm." he commanded.

She did as he was told. His other arm rested on her left shoulder, turning her a deep red.

He motioned Yuki over.

Yuki sighed and complied.

He layed down on the other side of her. Yuki layed on his left arm and he put his arm over her right shoulder.

Both of them were... hugging her.

But, to her knowledge, the curse prevented them from hugging.

The two boys were wondering the same thing, but fell asleep.

Tsuki was lying there helplessly trapped in the spot she was from the hugs of the boys.

Her eyes became heavy and she gradually fell asleep.

Sometime later, Shigure came upstairs to check on them.

When he entered the room, and noticed the three sleeping, he smiled and left the room.

He came back not long later with a blanket and covered them up...


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki Ibuki awoke to find that Kyo was still asleep and hugging her. But Yuki wasn't there.

Where could he have gone?

Not to mention that Tohru has not came out of her room in days.

Was she even still living in this house?

She felt as helpless as ever now. Every time she would move, Kyo would squeeze tighter. She whimpered quietly, but it didn't seem to do anything.

Eventually he began to stir and he woke up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tsuki lying helplessly on the bed with his arms wrapped around her.

He freaked out and quickly released her. "S-sorry!"

They both sat up.

"Sooo..." Tsuki started to say. "I guess I should go for my daily run now..." she stood up.

At the sound of the word 'run' the bird fluffed the feathers on his chest and wings. Tsuki laughed and walked over to the bird.

"I guess he really loves his excersize huh?" Kyo asked.

Tsuki simply nodded and opened the birdcage. She petted him quickly before closing it again. The bird made a confusing noise and Tsuki laughed again. "Its too cold for you to come outside, silly!"

The bird mewed with dissatisfaction.

She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, then ran outside.

"Wow. It takes commitment to run everyday like she does." Kyo's smiled.

His smile turned into a frown once he remembered his conversation between Yuki and him late last night.

_"Yuki? You know how you are mad at Tohru and stuff like that?"_

_Yuki stretched his neck to look at Kyo. "Yea? So?"_

_Kyo nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I forced myself on her while she slept.."_

_Yuki grew silent for a moment, then quietly got up and let the room. It was obvious that he was mad at Kyo._

_He looked down to see Tsuki was pressed up against him. Kyo grinned then went to sleep..._

Yes he felt bad about it. But, he thought if those two had broken up, then he could ask Tohru out. That was his intention before Tsuki came along.

His head was a jumbled mess. He wished that he could tell Tohru how sorry he was, but Tohru left to live with Momiji days ago.

Kyo sat in silence for a few moments before standing up and walking out.

It would be weird if he would stay in Tsuki's room all day.

He turned right and walked past Yuki's open door.

Wait.

Open door?

Yuki always kept his door shut.

Kyo walked backwards and peered into the room.

Inside, Tsuki stood frozen.

"Tsuki?" Kyo said cautiously.

There was no answer so he walked inside and stood behind her, peering over her shoulder.

She clutched a piece of folded paper.

Her facial expression was all but happy. It actually seemed like she was in pain.

Tsuki was in her own little world right now. She was haunted by the paper.

Memories of just two days ago flooded back...

_"Tsuki. This pendant is beautiful."_

_Yuki reached his hand up to her neck to get a better view of the turquoise pedant._

_Her eyes twinkled. "Its beautiful." Yuki repeated._

_"Here. Let me put it on you." He reached his hands behind her and snapped the pendant on. "I found it at my favorite shop..."_

Tsuki grabbed the pendant and took it off of her neck.

She dropped it onto the ground and stomped on it.

It was instantly crushed._  
_

She dropped the letter sadly. "Its my fault..." she whispered.

Tsuki teared up and left the room, leaving Kyo wondering what the letter said.

He picked it up and read it:

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I am leaving and never coming back. You won't find me so don't bother looking. I am trying to get over something so I will need some time alone..._

_Sincerely Yuki._

Kyo balled up the letter and threw it on the ground. "Man, that Yuki is a cry baby. He needs to get over it now!"

He kicked the paper ball and left the room closing it behind him...

Meanwhile, Tsuki ran to her room with her eyes full of tears.

She plopped down onto her mattress and began to cry softly.

It was all her fault that he left...

...

The next day was Monday, and the snow had thawed enough for the students to attend school.

Tsuki, Tohru, and Kyo all walked to school together but once they entered the building, Kyo went the opposite direction as Tsuki and Tohru.

When Tsuki and Tohru got into their class, they were cornered by the 'Prince Yuki' fan club.

They were completely trapped and none of their peers would help. There was not even a teacher in the room.

"I see that yet another female is allowed to stay at the home of our beloved Prince. We just might have to teach you two a lesson." The leader of the group taunted them both.

But, anger flooded through Tsuki.

She punched the arrogant leader in the face.

The leader yelled out of pain and covered up her nose. She scowled at Tsuki. "Bitch I dare you to do that again."

Of course Tsuki didn't want to make this fight boring. She proceeded to do the 'belly to back suplex'.

Tsuki grabbed the leader and lifted her up, she tilted back like a bridge then slammed her head onto the ground.

The leader was in obvious pain, but she stood up and furiously rubbed her bleeding skull. "You are the reason why Yuki left..." she said before motioning her posse to follow her.

To Tsuki, that last sentence from the leader felt like a pang of a thousand tiny icicles. She gripped her chest where her heart was located and Tohru put a soft hand to her shoulder. "He left because of me. Not you. Don't worry about it.."

Tsuki sadly nodded and remembered more about what happened just a few days ago..

_Yuki took the necklace in his hand and observed it. "This necklace looks like it is fragile so please take care of it."_

She had let Yuki down. She had destroyed the necklace and she felt terrible.

"Come one, lets go sit down." Tohru said gently.

Tsuki nodded and they slowly walked to their desks.

Moments later, the teacher walked in.

The bell ran shortly after.

_Another boring day of school... _Tsuki thought with a deep sigh..

After classes where over, Tsuki dashed out of the school building.

She didn't even give the others a chance to catch up with her.

"What's her problem? She usually waits for us!" Kyo asked.

"Today we got jumped by Yuki's fan club. They said some hurtful things to her."

Kyo looked at her, surprised. "But she is stronger than that! Can't she just take the insults like they were nothing?"

Tohru shook her head. "Not when those hurtful things are about the person she loves."

Kyo stopped and stared at Tohru, then a mischievous smile grew across his face.

His brain, for once, hatched an idea. He ran ahead of Tohru.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuki sat in her room on the floor with the extra blanket covering her whole body.

Her bird made noises that seemed like he was getting too hot.

She crawled over to his cage on her stomach and yanked off the blanket. The bird whined and she looked up.

There was a piece of paper attached to his left foot.

That piece of paper made her curious, but at the same time she could care less about it.

But something about it kept it in her mind. She couldn't help but open the cage and detach it from the bird's foot.

She sat up, opened up the paper and read what it said.

_"Hey Tsuki. Its Yuki. I know you must feel sad right now. I am positive that I am never coming back. By the time you read this, I would have reached somewhere inaccessible to the average person. That means you won't be able to find me. Well, Bye..._"

The other letter made her upset, but now this one?

Is he trying to teach her a lesson about something? If so, then this is a cruel way to do it.

She felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Tsuki was dying on the inside and she didn't enjoy the feeling at all. How could she ever trust a boy again?

There was a sudden knocking at the door. "Hey Tsuki, it's Kyo. You in there?" Tsuki didn't answer because she thought that he would go away, but to her surprise he came in uninvited. Tsuki's eye color suddenly became dim as if she was leaving her own body.

Kyo froze when he saw the paper in Tsuki's hands. He snatched it away and read it as Tsuki became farther and farther from sanity.

He crumpled the paper up and hung it head low, his hair covering his face. "That cruel ass bastard!" he said through tears. "Why the hell would he go as far as this?" he sobbed for Tsuki. Kyo knew how heartbroken she must feel right now, and it wasn't making him feel any better from this issue. He looked up at her with his eyes filled with tears. She looked so sad.

Kyo knelt down and hugged her like the world was ending right that second. A familiar sounding pop was heard and a cloud of smoke could be seen. The cloud quickly disappeared and was replaced by a cute, scruffy, orange kitty.

Her eyes filled back with color as she stared at the orange cat. "K-kyo? Is that you?" he simply swished his tail.

The same noise was heard again, and the same cloud was also seen. The cat once again became Kyo, but he was naked. His clothes were laying on the floor.

Tsuki squeaked and closed her eyes. She so desperately wanted to open her eyes and see Kyo shirtless, but she knew that would make her seem creepy.

"Don't worry. You can look now." he said plainly.

"Uh oh, okay." she slowly opened her eyes.

The sight she saw when her eyes where open was extremely hot. Kyo had been clothed, but he didn't have his shirt on. He was only wearing shorts. If Tsuki wasn't blushing before, she was really blushing now. Blood spurted from her nose and then she landed on the floor on her back with a thud. The blood began to flow down her face, then drip onto the blue carpet causing it to stain.

"Oh God, are you okay!?" he crawled over to her face and looked directly at where the blood was flowing from. "You're bleeding! Did you hit your head?"

Tsuki kept the best poker face as she could. "Yea, that's it... h-hit my head." she nervously laughed after her lie. Kyo obviously didn't know that she had gotten a nosebleed from him.

Kyo picked up his shirt and used it to wipe Tsuki's bloody nose. That caused more blood to slowly flow. Tsuki grabbed Kyo's pants leg and steadied herself as she stood up. It took some, effort but she finally did it.

Kyo stood up with her and wet his fingers with his saliva. He then began to wipe away the left over blood that had dried up.

Suddenly Tohru burst in through the door. "Hi guys, I have decided to move back in!" Kyo turned around and Tsuki lifted up her head. Tohru just stared at the two, making them both feel awkward. She dropped her bags. "W-what are you guys doing?" She looked as if she had walked in on them having sex. The room filled with silence.

"I-I feel dizzy." Tsuki said suddenly to break the silence. The blood stopped flowing, but the loss made her a tad dizzy.

She started to fall backwards, but Tohru ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground. Kyo stood there in a daze.

Tohru shook Tsuki to get her to stir. But, she would not. "Hey why won't she wake up?" she asked.

"She fell unconscious due to her blood loss, dumb ass!" Kyo only yelled like that when he was really worried about someone.

Ever since Yuki left, their lives have been turned upside down, and it wasn't helping anyone to know that something was wrong with the one person that gave them hope of tying the household back together. For every passing moment, Kyo could feel that the bond between him, Tohru and Shigure were growing weaker and weaker.

Tohru struggled to hold Tsuki in her arms. The girl was too muscular and heavy for her to hold for a long period of time. She carried Tsuki over to her bed and laid her down, making sure to cover her up and tuck her in the blanket.

After Tohru had walked over to Kyo, Tsuki began to stir. Unfortunately, what Tohru said next really upset her:

"I-I hope Yuki comes back soon. I can't stand to see her like this." tears fell from her face. "Yuki is a bastard!" She screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. This is one of the only times Tohru has actually swore. She only swears when she is really pissed off about something.

Tsuki stood, mouth agape. Tears uncontrollably fell down her face. She ran out of the room with her hair covering her eyes so that her tears could not be visible.

"What's her problem?" Kyo asked Tohru rudely.

Tohru herself was trying to make something of what had just happened. "I-I don't know..."

Kyo exhaled. "I will go get her. I know where she hangs out when she isn't here..."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki sat on the giant rock in the garden that belonged to Yuki. She discovered this place once when she was on a walk with her parrot.

Her head rested on her right hand.

The heart she once knew was gone. It would probably never be repaired.

Despite the pain she felt, Tsuki did not agree that Yuki was a bastard. Maybe he had a good reason to do this.

No. Tsuki couldn't be like this anymore! She had to move on, but it was too hard. Impossible, maybe.

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, which interrupted her thoughts. Possibly someone running. Tsuki knew that certain sound of footsteps, but whom did they belong to? It was on the tip of her tongue.

It was not until the footsteps stopped behind her when she could identify them.

Kyo...

Tsuki didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

What did he want?

"So uhh..." he cleared his throat. "I guess you kinda like Yuki then, huh?"

Tsuki sat in silence for the moment, letting that be her answer. But, Kyo obviously didn't understand so he asked her again.

She sighed with defeat and rolled her eyes. "I didn't want anyone to find out..." she paused for a few seconds so that she could choose her next words carefully. "But I guess I kinda made it obvious, huh?"

Kyo slowly and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yea... about that-"

"He doesn't like me does he?" she interrupted. "I understand..."

Kyo was astonished by her words. "But I am not-"

Tsuki hung her head low. "I want you to leave."

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She smacked it away and turned around. Her gaze shouted 'murder'. Kyo had a look of hurt on his face as he turned and ran away.

_W-why? I love her, but she won't let me tell her! She loves.. that dirty rat. He has been a bastard to her and he doesn't deserve someone as lovely as her. I need to prove that to her! _Kyo thought as he ran back to the house and as tears began to pour down his face.

Tsuki felt even more alone even if she could hear birds chirping and could see a full grown buck watching her while grazing on the rich grass.

The buck seemed intrigued by her. It never took its eyes off of her.

A voice rang in her head saying "He is trapped! Save him, save him!"

She dismissed it and began to walk back home.

...

"Oh Kyo. I just got back from the store. Where is Tsuki, is she in her room?" Shigure said with his arms full of groceries.

Kyo just ignored Shigure and walked past him with his face full of wet tears.

Shigure dropped the bags in surprise once he noticed the tears on Kyo's face. His eyes dilated like he had just seen a monster. "I-It can't be." he began. "We could not have lost someone else, could we?"

To Shigure's surprise, Kyo stopped and turned around to face him. Tears stained his face. "Its my problem, not yours.." Kyo said as his eyes glowed brighter than they normally did. He rushed upstairs.

A gust of wind came in through the open door and made Shigure's hair dance. He raised his head up as if he was looking at something. "The future has changed." he said before closing his eyes and putting his head down.

"He is trapped. Save him, save him!" Shigure suddenly heard.

Shigure raised his head in confusion. But he knew that something, or someone, was trying to fuck with their family. But who, or what? It was impossible to tell for sure at the moment, but Shigure knew that he would eventually figure it out.

He seemed to almost grasp the meaning behind the voice when Tsuki walked in the door.

Shigure sighed with relief. "Thank god that you are staying here! I thought that you would have left."

Tsuki scowled. "Not yet anyways."

And with that she walked up the stairs, leaving Shigure to put away the groceries himself.

...

Yuki woke up in a dark room lying on a metal table. His hands and legs were tied up, and he couldn't get free.

He could not remember much, except the fact that he had been kidnapped. It had been so fast that he did not get a good look at the face.

His throat was dry so he cleared it. There was a sudden noise in the corner. He tried to speak, but his windpipe had been crushed. It began to seep an unusual liquid. Of course he couldn't tell what it was because it was dark and he was tied up. All he knew about his throat was that it had been hurting ever since he cleared his throat.

"Hello Yuki Sohma.." a voice came from the darkest corner. "Don't try to speak because I sliced your windpipe. You have a chance to live and see everyone again, but that chance is very slim." The figure seemed to grin.

Yuki struggled to pull free of the snare that made him unable to move his arms and legs.

The figure walked over to him and flipped a switch.

He was shocked with a high voltage of electricity.

It all went black...

...

Tsuki sat in her room with her face against the wall. She was extremely tired from all of the crap that had been going on lately. It had been days since Kyo found out that she was crushing on Yuki, but she didn't feel anything for him anymore. How could she be so stupid and to think that someone could actually love her? Tsuki hadn't eaten for days, and she was going to die if she didnt do anything soon.

She parted her lips and breathed out slowly, while speaking softly to herself. "Its time for me to leave."

"Tsuki, I'm going to visit Akito! I will be back!" Tohru called.

Akito. She has heard that name only once before, but she has never seen Akito. Tsuki stood up and called back. "I'm comin' too! Wait for me!" She stumbled a little before jogging successfully out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is the 'beloved Tsuki' that Yuki had always talked about..." Akito said with a devilish smile.

Tohru and Tsuki both got on their knees and bowed with their heads close to the ground. "Yes, sir. It is me." She answered.

Akito paced back and forth. "So where is Yuki right now, if I may ask?" Tsuki's muscles tensed up and she stayed silent. "Don't tell me he has abandoned you! Poor girl." Akito walked over to her and got onto his knees. He lifted up her chin so that she would look into his eyes. Tsuki's face was red and had tears falling from her eyes. His expression softened. "You don't need him, when you have me! Please stay here for a bit."

"S-stay... here? With you?"

He nodded and began to play with a piece of her hair. He twirled it in his fingers, then brought it up to his face to inhale the scent. The look on his face told her that she smelled good. "I will show you to your room." Akito stood up and picked Tsuki up and set her on her feet. "Follow me." He said as he held out his hand. Tsuki looked back at Tohru. Tohru didn't dare to say anything to object- she looked as if she had lost an important battle. Tsuki could not imagine why. Akito wasn't that scary. She could take him easily, but she trusted him. Well, to a level. This guy was creepy, and she wasn't going to let him have his way. Akito got tired of her dawdling and grabbed her wrist. He then began to drag her into the hall.

They walked past the first, second, and third door. But when they reached the third door, Tsuki stopped and refused to budge. Something about that room made her really angry. So angry, that she felt as though she wanted to rip off Akito's head and stuff it in a trashcan. "Come on. There is nothing in that room. Just some dust and books. Your room is down the hall." Tsuki didn't listen. She was trying to hone in on what could be in that room. Her heart raced. She could swear that she could hear a bloody- sounding cough. "Come on!" Akito pulled as hard as he could and began to once again drag her. The two passed the rest of he doors and came to the fifteenth. "This is your room." he said. "Go inside and get comfortable. I will send someone in a few days to get your things."

Akito shoved her into the room, then left. Tsuki looked around in awe at all of the things that were in there. There was a blue water bed, a flat screen television, a hot tub, and many other luxuries. "Did he save this room just for me?" she thought a moment before shivering. "He is a creep."

She turned her attention to the door. She carefully opened it and looked down the hall. There was something about the fourth room that really gave Tsuki the creeps. Akito didn't want her to go in there so obviously there was something in there. Maybe Akito was experimenting with DNA that would turn everyone into Zombies! Tsuki shivered once more. Her curiosity got the best of her and she quietly walked down the hall. "That bastard better hope that whatever is in that room doesn't make me mad or scared or I will beat the shit out of him."

She gulped and opened the door. It was very dark, but that wasn't a problem for Tsuki. She had cat like sight- which means she had no problem seeing in the dark. Well, as long as there was a little light, it would be enough for her to see in the room. But, too bad that it was dark and there was no light at all.

Tsuki felt around for a light switch and when she found it, she flipped it up. Once she saw what was inside, she felt as if her world no longer existed. Yuki was there lying on a table- cables coming out of his skin. There was blood on his neck. It was obviously cut by someone- or something. She rushed over to him and shook him to try and wake him up. But, he wouldn't. He just layed there- motionless. He didn't even appear to be breathing either. Tears fell down her face faster than the speed of light. She slowly backed away in shock. "No... he can't be dead. Can he?" Her sadness turned to anger. "I will kill that bastard Akito! I will kill him!" she roared.

"Oh you will?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Tsuki turned around and jumped back- getting ready to fight. "I told you not to go in here. I told you it was just.. dust and books."

"You bastard. I will kill you! You killed the only one I loved!" She swung her arm and grabbed him by his collar- lifting him up and staring into his eyes. "Say goodbye because you will never see another light of day."

Tsuki threw him against the wall and knocked him out. She was about to grab him and do the same thing again, but she heard groaning coming from the room. She walked over to the table and Yuki began to cough up blood. He obviously didn't see her because he layed still again. Tsuki unstrapped him from the table and picked him up- putting him on her shoulder.

She quickly walked out of the area because she knew that Akito would not be unconscious for long. When she made it out, Yuki began to stir again. He looked at her and began to cry. "You came for me? Even when I was such a jerk?"

"Yes. But, we have to get out of here. I don't know my own way back to the house, although we should be able to catch up to Tohru if we hurry."

Yuki coughed again. "I can't see all that well, so I won't be useful."

"That's okay. Just rest and I will figure something out." Yuki nodded and went limp once again, but Tsuki knew that he was still alive.

She looked on the ground and noticed Tohru's footprints. She followed them as quickly as she could- she could feel that the two of them were in danger. Tsuki stumbled a few times, and even fell flat on her face while following the prints. It felt like forever when she finally saw Tohru in the distance. She began to scream her name as loud as she possibly could, and even ran as fast as she could too. Tohru looked back, and her heart stopped for a moment before she ran to meet up with Tsuki. Tsuki was covered in blood and tears. Yuki was even on her back. "W-what happened? How did you find Yuki?"

Tsuki was out of breath from all of the screaming and running. "I found him at Akito's place. He was lying on a table with almost no life left. We have to get him to the house so that we can treat him."

"Here let me carry him so that you can get some rest."

"No. Akito is probably on our tail right now and I am the one who excersizes everyday, so I am the only one that is able to carry Yuki and run at the same time."

"But-"

"I mean it."

Tohru was about to speak again, but she knew that Tsuki was right, so she simply nodded and the both of them began to run as fast as they could. Luckily, they weren't that far away from the house, so they would make it! At least they thought that until Akito suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You are not going to get away with him alive so I suggest you stop right now."

Tsuki handed Yuki to Tohru and whispered for her to run to Shigure.

"But what about you?" she whispered back.

"I can handle this punk. Just go." and Tohru indeed went as fast as she could- leaving Tsuki and Akito alone.

Akito stood there looking smug. "You know I could easily overpower you and get to Tohru, right?"

Tsuki laughed. "Are you sure? I am the muscular one, and you? You are wimpy."

"Looks can be deceiving."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well for starters, I'm fast." he then went so fast that it was impossible to see him move. He appeared in front of Tsuki and tried to punch her, but she blocked him and squeezed his fist. She grinned. "And also... I have a knife." Tsuki's eyes widened as he pulled out the knife and stabbed her in the stomach- right on her waist. The most sensitive place to be hurt. Blood spurted from the wound and Tsuki suddenly felt dizzy. Akito placed a cloth to her face, and she felt weak- unable to move. It felt like her muscles were turning to jelly. The next thing she knew, she was falling to the ground. Then, it went black.

...

Not long after, Tohru had made it to the house. After she had walked in, Shigure kept asking if she was okay and where Tsuki was. Tohru didn't want to answer. She was traumatized and even tired from running to the house. But, mostly traumatized.

"Where is Tsuki? Is she okay? Where did you find Yuki?"

Tohru grew angry with all of the questions. "Lets just take him to the HOSPITAL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh. Alright, but I don't have a car so we will have to carry him there."

"I don't care. Let's just get him there!"

Shigure nodded and picked Yuki up- placing him on his shoulder. Tohru and Shigure walked out of the house and walked on a path that was in the back of the house. It as the safest way to the city.

On their way, they had to walk on the path that Akito was last seen. There they saw Tsuki lying on the ground- a pool of blood surrounding her. Tohru rushed over to her and knelt down. She rolled her onto her back and thought about pulling out the knife that was stuck in her, but remembered that pulling it out could be life threatening. Tohru simply picked her up and held her bridal style. Tsuki really needed to go to the hospital too.

Shigure came up behind Tohru. "Now Tohru you know you shouldn't run off like that. Especially since I can't run because I have Yuki in my-" Shigure stood wide eyed at the sight. Tsuki was losing blood fast, and Tohru was soaked in it.

"We have to get her to the hospital too."

"Yes. We just might have a chance at saving the both of them. Though Yuki looks as if he won't last much longer."

Tohru looked at Yuki. He wasn't moving at all- not even breathing. Was he even alive? Probably not. But, they couldn't just sit there and wait to find out. They had to get to the hospital right now. It wasn't far away.

"Come on, lets hurry."

They both ran as fast as they could. Along the way, Tohru tripped a couple times and dropped Tsuki. During those couple times, Tsuki fell onto the knife- pushing it in deeper. Tohru carefully picked her up and continued on.

By the time they reached the hospital, Tohru was completely soaked in blood. The nurses called for the head doctor- whom immediately brought Yuki and Tsuki into medical care.

"So how did this happen?" The doctor asked.

"Well..." Tohru began. "Tsuki, the girl right here, got stabbed when she was trying to save the guy here. And the guy here... I guess got tortured by the one who stabbed Tsuki."

The doctor nodded as he listened to Tohru. He wrote down everything she said then cleared his throat. "Do you know who did this?"

Tohru gulped and looked back at Shigure- whom nodded. She turned back to face the doctor. "Akito Sohma... Akito Sohma did it..."

...

Tsuki awoke in a dark room. There were no lights at all- she could not tell where she was. The only things she could make out were tools. Were they torture tools? If they were, then that meant that Akito had captured her and was going to torture her.

She ripped the cables out of her skin. She wasn't about to sit here and find out. She was going to kick Akito's ass all the way to America.

Tsuki stood up and pain shot up her chest. She looked down at her wound- it had been stitched, and just recently. Had she been in the hospital instead of Akito's place? She carefully walked to the door, then opened it. Yep. She had indeed been in the hospital. Where was Yuki? And Tohru? And Shigure and Kyo? Where was anyone? There was absolutely no noise at all. Not even the noise of any machines.

She swallowed her fear and walked down the hall. It seemed endless. When she got out of the halls, the could see the nurses filling out some paperwork. She walked up behind them and spoke with a deep, menacing voice. "Where is Yuki Sohma being held at."

"Room... 2B. And if you're looking for Tsuki Ibuki, she is in room 1A."

"Where is 2B?"

"Down the left hall. And could we please get you're name Miss...?"

"Ibuki."

As soon as Tsuki said that, the nurse turned around. "What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest."

Tsuki towered over her and glared. "Give me a knife."

"What? No! Why do you need one?"

"Just give me the damn knife!" she screamed.

The nurse fiddled around in her pocket then pulled out a knife. "Here. Why did you need it?"

"I will be back... possibly with a dead body."

The nurse stared at her with curiosity, but then realized what she could have meant. "HEY NOW! Don't kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him." Tsuki walked down the left hallway- while concealing the knife with the best she could while still clutching it in her hand. When she got to the room, she cautiously opened the door- careful not to be caught off guard.

The room was pitch black. Tsuki could hardly see. She could see the shadows of everything- but not Akito's shadow. Tsuki walked over to the corner of the room and waited for when he would show.

It seemed like forever before the door creaked open. A figure walked into the room- it was indeed Akito's. Tsuki slowly walked over and stuck the knife into his neck. She covered his mouth so that he would not be heard- for he was trying to scream.

"Sssshhhh." she said. "I told you that you would not see the light of another day."

Akito lay still. Blood oozed out of his neck. He was dead.

Tsuki turned the lights on and grinned. He wouldn't be bothering them anymore. She picked up his body, cut his head off, and dropped it into the trash. "This is what you deserve, you beast."

Akito's voice echoed in her head. "Don't think you have gotten rid of me this easily."

Tsuki quickly checked on Yuki, then went back to her hospital room. She was so tired, she didn't care that she had to clean up the blood and the body. She would deal with the consequences later.

...

Tsuki awoke to an annoying- yet familiar sounding voice. She immediately recognized it as Tohru's.

"Come on, Tsuki! We can check you out of the hospital today!"

Tsuki sat up on her bed and yawned.

"Not so fast." The voice caused Tohru to jump, but not Tsuki because she could hear the footsteps. "I need to have a word with Miss Ibuki." The man appeared in the room. He was a police officer. Tohru nervously left the room and the cop approached her. "We have found a dead body with your DNA on it. Can you tell me why?"

Tsuki's memories flashed back to that night. She couldn't tell the officer the truth or he would take her to juvy. "Well, I was really worried about my friend last night so I visited his room. But when I got there, an old enemy of ours was really close to killing him. The only way I was able to save Yuki was to kill the enemy."

The cop nodded respectfully. "And what was this 'old enemy's' name?"

"Akito Sohma. He is the one whom put me and Yuki here."

"I see... well thank you for the answers. You're free to go." The cop patted her shoulder before leaving the room. Tsuki wasn't stupid. The cop bugged her! She wasn't about to go to juvy, so she just had to lay low until she could figure out how to get rid of it.

Tohru nervously walked back into the room. "So why did the officer need to speak with you?"

"He just needed some information cleared up. Nothin' major."

"Oh well, Yuki is waiting in the lobby. Lets go."

Tsuki nodded and the two headed down the hallway. Once they reached the end, Tsuki saw the nurse from last night and waved. The nurse waved back. Tsuki scanned the room for Yuki and she saw him. He was sitting by the door in a wheelchair- reading a boring magazine. Tsuki resisted the urge to hug him- because then he would transform.

Tohru tugged on her arm to get her moving. She was almost at the door before a doctor stopped her. "It is hospital law for a patient to leave in a wheelchair." Tsuki sighed as a random nurse rolled over a wheelchair and was motioned to sit down.

Tsuki rolled herself over to the door- where Tohru and Yuki were waiting with Hatori. "Hatori what are you doing here?"

"I came her to bring you home so that you didn't have to walk."

Suddenly Kisa burst in through the door with Hiro coolly following her. "Sissy is Yuki and your friend okay?"

"I told you two to stay in the car."

"I know but... I was bored and worried."

Hatori sighed. "They both are going to make a full recovery."

Hiro walked up to Tsuki. "I don't think we have properly met before. I'm Hiro, the lamb, and this is Kisa, the tiger. I don't really care much for new people, but considering Yuki cares-" the rest of his sentence was muffled by Yuki's hands. Yuki had rushed over and clamped his hands over Hiro's mouth to prevent Tsuki from hearing whatever Hiro was about to say. Yuki smiled nervously and whispered for Hiro to hush, then released him.

"Alright then lets go. I hate this damn place." Tsuki grumbled. "I hate having to be in a wheelchair when my legs work just fine." She stood up and left the hospital. The others followed her.

Hatori directed them to the car and they got inside. Hatori began to drive and after a few minutes, they finally made it home...


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Yuki.. how did you get kidnapped by Akito?" Tohru asked.

Tsuki, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, and Hiro were all gathered in the main room. Yuki and Tsuki were crowded around- pestering them for answers. Well, that was until Kyo came storming down the stairs.

"HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL YELLING FOR? YOU ARE DISTURBING MY CATNAP!" he screamed. No one has ever woken him up from his catnap before- and it was probably a wise decision.

"For once, I agree with the rat. Tsuki and I are tired, so we don't want to be bothered too much until we fully recover."

Tohru looked sad. "I-I just wanna know how you got kidnapped!"

Yuki sighed. "I left Tsuki's room late one night, went outside, and was suddenly ambushed by that idiot Akito." Yuki spoke out of breath. His energy still has not been replenished, and it was obvious to everyone too.

Tsuki suddenly looked frustrated, then stormed up the stairs.

They all gave each other funny looks, then scrambled up the stairs to Tsuki's room. She had warnings taped to her door. 'Leave me alone.' and 'Go away'. What was her problem? Has the pressure of the family pissed her off?

"Kay, well let's just leave her alone." Kyo stated smartly. "She IS still recovering. Maybe she's just traumatized."

Everyone else nodded in agreement to Kyo's conclusion and dispelled into their rooms.

* * *

Tsuki was still exhausted, and it made her irritated. As soon as her head hit the mattress, she was out cold. She didn't even have a blanket on, and it was the middle of winter!

She was dreaming... Dreaming, but not exactly.

_Tsuki was sitting in an all black room that held a black piano in the center. _

_"Why don't you play a little melody for me, Tsuki? I hear you can play piano very well.." Came an ominous sounding voice._

_She looked around the room for the voice. "How did you know that? I never told anyone that I could play!"_

_"I know a lot of things about you...and I can also read your mind." __The voice began to taunt her. "__Too bad Yuki doesn't love you like you do for him."_

_The owner of the voice entered the room from seemingly no where._

_"Akito." Tsuki said with full hatred. "Why do you insist on bothering me?"_

_Akito sat directly in front of her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I hate having this curse. And you're the only one to stop it." He leaned back to sit straight. "That's why I am trying to get the others out of the way. I want you to myself once you lift it."_

_"You're creepy."_

_"Oh you have no idea."_

_"What do you mean by that?" She demanded in a dominant voice._

_Akito yawned innocently. "I'm a woman."_

_Tsuki's eyes grew huge, then narrowed in anger. "Hey! I don't go that way!" She then, fought to keep her eyes open._

_Akito noticed and smiled. "Oh looks like you're going to wake up. See you next time you dream~" _

* * *

Tsuki awoke with a start and sat up. "What the fuck is going on here..."

Just then, Yuki walked in without knocking. He sat down on the mattress next to her. "Thanks for saving my life... I-I don't know how to repay you..."

"I don't need anything..."

"Yes! You do! It's not everyday that someone saves someone else's life!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "I don't know..."

"Well, if you don't know what I can do for you, can you do something for me?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

Yuki got up and led her outside to a park that was about five minutes away. It was a bright sunny day. Tsuki and Yuki were sitting under a tree and looking at the wonderful view. Yuki looked at her and blushed, then frowned.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" she said.

"You know I love you. But we can't be together." Yuki said sadly.

"Why ever not?"

"The curse gets in the way..."

"That... Well, do you know how to get rid of it?"

"Yea, but it is near impossible to do so."

"Who cares, I will keep trying 'til I get it! Now what do I need to do?" she said confidently.

"In the Appalachian Mountains, there is a place called Shangri la. There is a huge stone that needs destroying... That stone is the key to the end of the curse. The problem is, someone with the curse can't destroy it. And you need to have a strong enough will. Legend says, anyone who breaks it will be immortal along with the cursed ones'." he explained.

"Yuki, for you I will destroy it!"

"Thank you my love. I will be eternally grateful to you..."

Tsuki smiled.

"Oh yeah." Yuki began. "Take this turquoise pendant. It will help." He put it around her neck and she admired it in the stream next to her.

"This looks exactly like my other one... that I... broke..."

"I could restore the chain, but not the gem inside, so I bought another gem!"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Link to the sequel: /s/8472888/1/What-happened-Sequel-to-Changing-Fate


End file.
